Interim by Stannide
by c4ndyx
Summary: Sasuke precisa viver um tempo no apartamento de Sakura nos dias pós-guerra. (Tradução de uma fanfic do Tumblr, original por stannide) [ Long-Fic ]


_First, I would like to thank the author of this fanfic for letting me translate it to Portuguese , she was very kind and answered me quickly saying that she would be happy if I did that. So, thank you **Cristina (stannide)**, was really great and very entertaining being able to translate your story. :)  
><em>

**Naruto não me pertence.  
>Essa fanfic também não, a autora original dessa Fanfic é a Cristina, conhecida no tumblr como stannide(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com :) Ela escreve muito bem e quem quiser ler em inglês vou colocar o link para a obra original no final da página.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá a todos, essa é a tradução de uma fanfic linda que li em outro site recentemente, a autora me permitiu traduzir para o português e postar por aqui pra quem tivesse o interesse de ler. Fiquem a vontade para escrever reviews que eu vou repassa-los para a autora e se quiserem falar alguma coisa pra mim também ficarei feliz de ler. Eu quero muito poder traduzir outros trabalhos dela, que escreve SasuSakus lindos, tomara que essa fanfic tenha boa repercussão e ela permita que eu traduza as outras.<br>**

**divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interim [ Provisório ]<strong>

Ela não estava acreditando.

"E-Eu?

Shizune riu. "Quem mais?"

"Você…" Sakura deixou escapar. " Digo, Shizune-senpai, você era chefe da divisão médica na guerra. Sem contar que é minha superiora—"

"Em minha opinião você se provou mais que capaz, Sakura." Shizune respondeu com sorriso orgulhoso no rosto " Tsunade-sama está super ocupada com as consequências da guerra, não tem ninguém além de você com as habilidades necessárias para tomar conta desse hospital, Tsunade-Sama e eu tomamos essa decisão juntas"

Sakura abaixou um pouco a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não tem nada a se dizer." Tonton bufou nos braços de Shizune, provocando risos nas duas Kunoichis. "Somente não nos desaponte!"

Sakura se endireitou, levantou a cabeça e respondeu com confiança "Como se eu fosse capaz de desaponta-las!"

E foi assim que o ritmo na vida de Sakura mudou em consequência do fim da Guerra.

Ela sempre foi ocupada como uma medica-nin, mas a liderança do hospital lhe ofereceu um novo campo de possibilidades. Todos os dias era um novo desafio. Pela manhã ela costumava analisar os relatórios de médicos e enfermeiras para avaliar a recuperação de Konoha no pós-guerra. Ao meio dia ela ia avaliar outros médicos-nin, experientes e inexperientes, para desafia-los a melhorar a si mesmos e a qualidade de seu trabalho no hospital. Durante a noite ela realizava procedimentos mais complexos nos shinobis que não estavam se recuperando bem dos ferimentos mais graves.

Mesmo quando ela chegava em casa o trabalho não tinha acabado, Tsunade estava ocupada com as questões de estado e sucessão de Hokages, (Sakura ouviu falar por aí que Kakashi estava surpreendendo à todos com a sua dedicação ao futuro papel) então ela se responsabilizou pela pesquisa e desenvolvimento da prótese de seus colegas de time e a moça estava tão dedicada à essa tarefa que acabou dormindo sobre seus pergaminhos e livros mais de uma noite, felizmente Sakura estava convencida que suas conclusões eram boas o suficiente para incluir em sua tese um prognostico otimista para seus companheiros.

Ela não tinha o tempo que gostaria de ter para poder visita-los, mesmo que os dois ainda permanecessem no hospital. As contingencias da guerra e a intensidade da batalha consequente entre os dois tinha causado ferimentos gravíssimos em ambos.

Mas todo tempo livre que conseguia arrumar, ela estava lá.

Naruto era um paciente muito bem humorado, a afinidade entre ele e Sakura tinha crescido muito durante os anos, particularmente em dias angustiantes, a companhia dele era um sopro de ar fresco nos pulmões dela. "Sakura-chan," ele disse, enquanto ela entrava em seu quarto, "Você está terrível!".

"Hey!" ela gritou em resposta. "Preciso te lembrar qual de nós dois está preso á uma cama de hospital?"

A brincadeiras divertidas dominaram a visita que ela fazia ao quarto de Naruto, como também as novidades sobre o que estava acontecendo na vila da folha fora daquelas quatro paredes onde ele se encontrava. Sakura se esforçou para atualiza-lo sobre as evoluções nas questões de diplomáticas atuais. Naruto escutava atentamente como Tsunade estava lidando com a reconstrução da aldeia e sobre o treinamento de Kakashi para substituir a Godaime.

"Um dia esse serei eu!" Ele declarou empolgado.

"Naruto," ela retrucou dando risada, "você vai precisar ter alta do hospital primeiro."

**...**

As visitas a Sasuke eram diferentes. Antigamente as coisas eram mais simples quando ela podia passar horas ao lado da cama dele enquanto ele se recuperava de algo. Agora não havia mais tempo para ficar descascando maçãs.

"Sakura" ele a cumprimentou primeiro e ela se esforçou para não transparecer qualquer emoção com isso.

"Sasuke-kun." Ela se acomodou na cadeira ao lado dele. Sakura relaxou, seu lado profissional agora já estava de lado, "Como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor que antes."

"Essas são boas noticias," ela disse. "Você terá alta logo."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura lembrou-se que, apesar de Naruto colocar toda sua ansiedade para fora, Sasuke era o membro mais inquieto do time Sete. Agora ela entendia isso, ficar preso em uma cama de hospital era a pior tortura para ele, não existia diversão para um falcão engaiolado.

E ela faria tudo que pudesse para adiantar sua liberdade, "Nós faremos o melhor possível para te dar alta o mais breve possível."

"Eu sei." Os olhos dele a mediram. Ela se perguntou o que ele estava tentando avaliar com aquele olhar. "E você?"

"E eu o que?"

"Como tem passado?" Quando sua única resposta da garota foi um olhar incrédulo, ele tentou manter seu olhar sério, como de costume. "Algum problema?"

"Não," ela respondeu. "Não foi nada, eu só…"

A pergunta a tinha pego desprevenida. Quando foi a ultima vez que Sasuke tinha demonstrado preocupação com ela? Mas nesse momento, apesar do recente pedido de desculpas vindo dele, ela ainda podia se lembrar precisamente da dor que ele tinha lhe causado durante a guerra.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Estou bem, só um pouco ocupada. Me desculpe por não ter te visitado mais cedo."

"Você tem muitos pacientes, eu entendo."

"Considerando os acontecimentos recentes eu tive que assumir muitas responsabilidades, especialmente porque, bom... Tsunade-Shishou e Shizune-Senpai deixaram o hospital para mim, na verdade."

"Não fico surpreso."

Sakura sentiu o sangue subir para as bochechas ao ouvir aquilo, e odiou isso. "Obrigada" ela respondeu.

"Não há de quê."

Com aquele silencio desconfortável pairando no ar do quarto, ela se arrumou na cadeira e depois de pensar por um breve momento, tomou sua decisão "Foi bom te ver, Sasuke-kun."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Já vai voltar ao trabalho?"

"Creio que não. Eu ainda tenho mais vinte minutos."

"Entendo."

Ela não sabia o que fazer quando viu aquela expressão no rosto dele, Sakura deu um fraco sorriso "Eu não quero ser um incomodo pra você" ela disse "Ou atrapalhar seu descanso"

Ele deu de ombros e disse. "Eu não me importo."

"Oh."

Sakura não se mexeu na cadeira, era como se ela estivesse suspensa no ar, metade pronta para ir embora e metade pronta para ficar ali. Sasuke passou a fitar a janela, um minuto se passou e ele quebrou o silencio.

"Eu não quero te prender aqui," Sasuke disse "se você preferir ir fique a vontade."

Lá estava ele de novo, aquele impulso que ela sentiu a vida toda a dizendo para se aproximar de Sasuke, as mãos de Sakura agarraram a própria saia. Ela se afundou na cadeira e respondeu "Vou ficar mais um pouco"

Ele não disse nada, os olhos ainda fitando algo pela janela. Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para estuda-lo um pouco. Tanta coisa que havia mudado nele comparado ao menino de anos atrás. Esse pensamento fez algo revirar na boca de seu estômago. Ela mal conhecia o homem que ele era hoje.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ele se virou, os olhos fixos nela como uma bussola aponta para o norte, como se ele pudesse ver através dela. Sakura se esforçou para não transparecer o nervosismo.

"Okaeri," Ela disse, sorrindo.

Aconteceu tão rápido que ela pensou ter imaginado. Sasuke tinha sorrido.

**...**

"Itadakimasu!"

Com Sasuke de um lado e Naruto ao outro, Sakura quase pode se sentir com treze anos novamente e pensar que nenhum deles tinha partido um dia; que nenhuma tempestade tivera chegado para escurecer o céu do time sete.

Mas por trás dessa simpática aparência, um clima tenso surgia a cada interação que havia entre eles. Parecia muito cedo para eles estarem sentados e comendo juntos no Ichiraku, quando somente há algumas semanas atrás eles estavam lutando no campo de batalha. Os anos tinham mudado os três. Nenhum deles poderia dizer como colocar os pedaços juntos mais uma vez.

Sakura colocou seus hachis ao lado do ramen e ouviu Naruto falar.

"Cara, eu realmente precisava disso!" O loiro comentou, dando goles generosos em sua tigela de comida. "Agora que eu já estou bem, tem taaanta coisa que preciso fazer!"

"Vai com calma" Sakura disse. "Você acabou de sair do hospital"

"Alta é Alta!" Com isso Sasuke revirou os olhos, ignorando os comentários de Naruto. O loiro continuou "Aposto que eu poderia ganhar de você de novo, Sasuke!"

"Em seus sonhos"

"Ha! Quer terminar isso no campo de trei—"

"Cavalheiros," Sakura interrompeu. "Espero que saibam que eu vou chutar o traseiro dos dois tão forte que vão parar no hospital de novo com um único chute se _ousarem_ continuar com isso."

Sasuke bufou e Naruto deu uma risada nervosa. "Eh, me desculpe, Sakura-chan… Eu também tenho outros planos além de treinar com o Sasuke"

"Tipo?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Tipo treinar para ser Hokage!" Naruto levantou o punho no ar, seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade. "Não posso deixar o Kakashi-Sensei com toda a glória!"

"Kakashi-sensei está somente começando, Naruto." Sakura ressaltou.

"E daí?" ele retrucou. "Eu devo aprender o mais cedo possível!" Naruto pontuou sua declaração, dando um último gole em seu ramen. "Enfim, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, e vocês? Quais são seus planos?"

"Mais do mesmo," Sakura disse. "Na verdade, se você parar pra pensar sobre isso…" Ela olhou friamente nos olhos azuis de Naruto. "Ser chefe do hospital me deixa muito mais perto de ser Hokage do que você, não acha?"

Naruto a olhou com desconfiança. "Sakura-chan, nem pense nisso."

"Não se preocupe, não se preocupe," Sakura falou entre risos. "Sua vez, Sasuke-kun."

"Sim, teme, queremos saber seus planos!"

Sasuke mexeu seu ramen com os hachis, pensativo. "Preciso arrumar um lugar pra ficar."

"Que?!" Naruto falou. "O que aconteceu com o seu apartamento?"

"Idiota." Sakura falou.

"Como é… Sasuk—"

"Naruto," Sakura o interrompeu. "O contrato de aluguel dele deve ter terminado anos atrás." Ela fez uma pausa para pensar um pouco. "A propriedade Uchiha está vinculada a um herdeiro do sexo masculino, eu presumo, mas os conselheiros devem ter pego tudo quando o Sasuke-Kun deixou a vila."

Os dois se calaram com as ultimas palavras de Sakura, seus olhos verdes passaram de um para o outro, esperando algum tipo de resposta. Depois de um tempinho Naruto deu uma tossida, se virando meio desajeitado para o moreno, Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao olhar a cena.

"Me desculpe," ela disse, "Eu to perdendo alguma coi—"

"Nesse caso!" Naruto a interrompeu de repente, um pouco mais entusiasmado do que o esperado "Nesse caso, Sasuke, você poderia colar lá em casa, eu tenho alguns quartos vagos." Ele se esticou sobre Sakura para dar uns tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke "Vai ser realmente divertido dois amigos solteiros morando juntos, o que você acha, teme?"

"Tanto faz"

"Eu também posso dar uma procurara em apartamentos vagos pra você" Sakura completou. "Vai ser meio difícil com toda essa reconstrução acontecendo na Vila, mas tenho certeza que posso achar algo que seja bom pra você"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Aquele clima estranho que pairava entre Naruto e Sasuke ainda estava por ali e precisava ser dissipado, mas Sakura decidiu não ficar pensando muito sobre isso. Existiam algumas questões entre Naruto e Sasuke que ela nunca poderia fazer parte, nem mesmo se ela tentasse. As almas deles eram ligadas de alguma forma, não eram? Isso não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Sakura sorriu. "Mudando de assunto, eu contei pra vocês sobre o paciente ANBU que eu atendi outro dia? Foi muito engraçado…"

**...**

Sasuke durou uma semana na casa de Naruto antes de aparecer na porta dela. Ainda cansada do turno da noite no hospital, Sakura abriu a porta com força, pronta para esfolar viva a pobre alma que se atreveu a bater na porta e atrapalhar seu sono precioso.

Ao ver um Sasuke despenteado e aparentemente cansado ela deu uma acalmada.

"O apartamento dele é um chiqueiro." Ele afirmou categoricamente.

"To sabendo."

"Eu não posso viver ali."

Ela olhou para a mochila nos ombros de Sasuke, aquilo não poderia significar outra coisa. "Tudo bem, pode entrar."

Ela não pretendia levar isso mais longe que o necessário. Sakura deu um passo para trás e abriu espaço para que ele entrasse. Ele nunca tinha pisado em seu apartamento antes.

"A sala fica bem aqui," Ela começou a mostrar a casa como se estivesse em uma conversa de negócios. "Tem um sofá grande, mas eu posso trazer um Futon se você preferir."

"Eu fico no sofá."

"Ótimo. Hm, a cozinha é bem ali. Fique a vontade para pegar o que quiser na geladeira ou no armário, tem bastante coisa pra comer lá. O banheiro e o meu quarto ficam no final do corredor. Deve ter uma chave extra pendurada atrás da porta. E eu acho que isso é tudo! Você precisa de alguma coisa? Uma xícara de café? Pães?"

Para seu constrangimento, Sakura estava andando pela casa muito mal vestida. Felizmente, Sasuke não pareceu se importar. Os olhos negros avaliavam o espaço com muito interesse. "Você tem um belo apartamento," ele disse.

"Ah, eu faço o que posso." ela respondeu. Essa era a segunda vez que ela abaixava a guarda ao lado dele em menos de dez minutos. "Pra ser honesta, eu sou meio maluca por limpeza, então tome cuidado ou você estará de volta na rua rapidinho!"

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Sakura, eu não sou o Naruto."

"Eu estou só te avisando!" ela disse. "Sabe, eu fiquei até surpresa que você aguentou todo esse tempo." Da ultima vez que Sakura esteve no apartamento de Naruto ela encontrou um monte de hachis e potes sujos de ramen jogados por toda parte. Ela deu de ombros.

"Tempos difíceis." Sasuke respondeu.

Ela sorriu, tentando deixa-lo mais a vontade. Foi ótimo poder ser capaz de trocar piadas com ele novamente, como se fossem velhos amigos.

"Volte a dormir," ele continuou, seus olhos repararam nos trajes da moça, antes de voltar rapidamente para os olhos verdes dela. "eu já tomei meu café da manha."

Ela levou um minuto para lembrar o que ela tinha usado para dormir "Ah!" ela disse quando se lembrou, ficando vermelha rapidamente. Ela havia se esquecido de colocar um roupão por cima do pijama antes de ir atender a porta. Sakura olhou para o chão, tentando anular o desejo infantil de colocar as mãos sobre o frágil tecido de ceda que usava. Ela vestia apenas uma regata e um shorts preto curtinho. Não era grande coisa, só um pijama velho. "Você, ahm, tem certeza que não precisa de mais nada?"

"Vou ficar bem."

"Tudo bem então, se precisar é só chamar"

"Aa."

Então ela voltou com os pés descalços até o quarto, Sakura decidiu que iria pensar melhor como lidar com esses últimos acontecimentos depois de dormir mais um pouco. No momento, ela definitivamente estava cansada demais para processar a situação em questão.

Ou para notar o fraco rubor que apareceu nas bochechas dele quando ela se virou.

**...**

Viver com o Sasuke não era nada parecido com o que ela tinha imaginado quando tinha seus treze anos e ainda era uma menina apaixonada. Não existia nada do glamour ou do romance. Era mais como se fosse um acordo pacifico entre eles.

Mas é claro, existiam momentos que Sasuke apresentava alguns problemas: Silêncios abruptos, puxar uma cadeira com muito mais força que o necessário, momentos estranhos onde a faca deslizava longe demais da tábua de corte enquanto ele cozinhava.

Para uma vida tão violenta quanto a dele, tempos de paz eram uma coisa muito estranha.

Mesmo assim o ritmo de suas vidas lentamente entraram em sincronia.

Ambos se levantavam com o nascer do sol, ele preparava o café da manhã, pois mesmo com apenas uma mão ele era muito mais eficiente que ela nisso, enquanto ela preparava o café. A primeira refeição do dia era compartilhada em um silencio amigável, apenas interrompido por perguntas sobre os planos ou o bem-estar do outro. As noites eram praticamente a mesma coisa. Mesmo quando os turnos de Sakura se estendiam pela noite, não importava a hora que ela chegava em casa, uma refeição estaria pronta esperando por ela em cima da mesa, quente o suficiente para ela pensar que poderia ter sido preparada poucos minutos atrás.

Para Sakura, a dedicação de Sasuke era bastante compreensível. Ele era, sem dúvida, estimulado por sua boa educação aristocrática ou pelo seu desejo de redimir-se com ela, se esforçava para ser um morador agradável. Seu compromisso com os afazeres era tão grande que ele cuidava até mesmo da manutenção do apartamento sem avisar ou reclamar de nada.

Não que houvesse alguma outra coisa para ele fazer, ela concluía. À espera de sua prótese e de seu perdão, Sasuke provavelmente tentou se ocupar com todos os meios que ele conseguiu encontrar.

Aqueles dias foram bons para ele de várias maneiras também, e estando tão perto dele, Sakura foi capaz de acompanhar a adaptação dele vivendo com apenas um braço. Ela compartilhava com Sasuke todos os progressos que ela e Tsunade faziam nas pesquisas e ele permitiu que Sakura fizesse os testes necessários para a possível prótese que elas estavam criando.

Ela estava fazendo a ligação de uma prótese em teste no braço dele quando o rapaz sugeriu que eles fossem aos campos de treinamento juntos.

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Porque?"

"Nós nunca treinamos juntos antes."

Ela ficou surpresa com a simplicidade desse fato. Cortando as pontas soltas do curativo, ela murmurou, "É melhor você se preparar para perder."

"Convencida."

"Confiante."

"Aa," ele respondeu. "Então você não se importaria com um desafio."

Sakura se levantou, colocando uma mão na cintura. "Que tipo de desafio?"

"Eu te conto quando chegarmos lá."

"Você pode me contar agora, pra que todo esse mistério?"

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para frente olhando para ela. "Talvez…"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada. "Talvez o que?"

"Talvez você não consiga fazer isso."

O queixo de Sakura caiu. "Bem, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. (Embora ela, claro, tenha ficado secretamente feliz com o fato dele estar tentando a provocar) "É melhor ser um bom desafio, para que eu possa limpar o chão com esse seu ego insuportável."

Ele se levantou do sofá. "Vamos" ele disse. "Podemos ir para o campo perto do riacho."

**...**

Ela não conseguia tirar a fumaça de seus pulmões; Ela se inclinou para frente para se firmar no chão. Parecia que não havia oxigênio suficiente em todo o mundo.

"Eu pensei que você iria limpar o chão com o me—"

"Cala a boca!" ela sussurrou com a respiração pesada. "Você sabe que eu não sou do tipo fogo."

"Isso é discutível. Eu não sou do tipo água e posso fazer um suiton."

"Eu não disse que _não posso_ fazer isso"

Endireitando-se, Sakura executou os selos e inalou todo o ar que pôde. Ela exalou um fogo crepitante, ainda não era grande o suficiente para ser uma bola de fogo, mas definitivamente não era uma chaminha boba.

De qualquer maneira, Sasuke não teve uma boa impressão, "Você não está exercendo força suficiente."

"Shannaro," ela murmurou, se preparando e levantando os braços mais uma vez_. Cobra, Carneiro, Mac—_

Um barulho estridente ecoou pelo campo de treinamento. "E isso seria o hospital me chamando" Sakura suspirou, colocando a mão dentro de sua bolsa procurando pelo dispositivo barulhento. "Droga, eu estava tão perto!"

"Na verdade, não."

"Eu estava, sim." ela insistiu, "Espere pra ver, assim que acabar essa semana, eu vou fazer o mais lindo Goukakyuu que você já viu."

Ele a observava enquanto ela lia a mensagem no bip.

"Talvez"

"Não existe nenhum 'talvez'." Ela respondeu enquanto guardava o dispositivo, e continuou, "De qualquer forma, parece que uma das minhas pacientes entrou em trabalho de parto."

Ele não respondeu nada, então ela entendeu que esse era o melhor momento para ir andando. Um ultimo pensamento veio a sua mente e aquilo a impediu de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao hospital. "Hey, Sasuke-Kun," ela perguntou. "Porque resolveu me ensinar esse jutsu?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Considere isso como meu aluguel"

"Nossa..." Ela deu risada e balançou um pouco a cabeça "Só você para pensar em um jutsu como pagamento."

Ele fez uma cara engraçada e se virou para ir embora. Ele já estava a alguns metros de distancia quando, sem pensar, Sakura gritou por suas costas "Te vejo mais tarde!"

Ele levantou o braço para cumprimenta-la.

O calor em seu peito a acompanhou todo o caminho para o hospital. _Katon_, Sakura pensou, essa realmente a pegou de surpresa.

**...**

Ela voltou para casa no dia seguinte depois de um turno tortuoso e o encontrou sentado no sofá, lendo. Ela se afundou no sofá ao lado dele, olhando por cima do ombro do moreno, tentando ver o que estava tomando toda a atenção dele. Com o cabelo ainda molhado e cheiroso do banho, ele lia um pergaminho médico introdutório.

"Estudando a essa hora da noite, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele resmungou. "Isso é… complexo."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. "Com ninjutsu médico você realmente precisa entender a teoria" Sakura explicava, alcançando sua mochila para pegar seu próprio material de leitura ( Um estudo sobre redes neurais de oscilação de chakra para próteses). "Cura não é como uma batalha. Você não pode simplesmente sentir o que deve fazer através da forç ê não pode se dar ao luxo de errar."

Ela realmente amava Naruto, mas de seus companheiros de time, era só com Sasuke que ela poderia ter uma boa discussão intelectual sobre jutsus. "Em um nível prático," ele perguntou, "O quão difícil é para replicar um ninjutsu médico em relação a outras formas de ninjutsu?"

"Para alguém que tenha o sharingan?" Sakura bocejou. "Não sei. Para começar você precisaria ter o nível exigido de controle de chakra, por exemplo. Honestamente, é difícil relacionar ninjutsu médico com ninjutsu ofensivo. Eles são incomparáveis."

"é mesmo?"

"A curva de aprendizagem é completamente diferente" Apesar do seu cansaço, ela ficou empolgada com a possibilidade de discutir o próprio ofício. "Não tem como ficar bom nisso só porque você é um prodígio ou porque você é muito esforçado. Para se tornar um excelente médico-nin a coisa mais importante é expor-se a vários tipos diferentes de pacientes e procedimentos quanto possível. Assim você pode aprender constantemente, tempo e experiência são muito mais importantes que talento e trabalho duro. É por isso que..."

Quando ela interrompeu o que ia dizendo, Sasuke tirou os olhos do pergaminho e a encarou, como quem diz "e o que mais?"

Sakura começou a se comparar com Sasuke e Naruto. Como eles já aviam ultrapassado e superado seus mentores, mas ela, comparativamente...

Ela franziu o cenho, "Não é nada. Alguma razão pra todo esse interesse?"

Ele a estudou por alguns momentos, antes de voltar a atenção para o pergaminho em suas mãos. "Ninjutsus médicos são valiosos"

"Eu posso te ensinar, se você quiser" Ela ofereceu, embora o pensamento de ver Sasuke aprendendo _seu_ tipo de ninjutso a deixava mais ansiosa do que ela gostaria de admitir. Afinal ele tinha ensinado a ela uma de suas técnicas algumas horas atrás, Sakura pensou e disse: "Quid pro quo."*

Sasuke pareceu considerar a oferta. "Eu teria de estudar e entender esse pergaminho antes, correto?"

"Correto."

"Tch." Havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do rapaz. "Deixa pra lá."

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Encorajada pelo elogio indireto que Sasuke tinha feito a ela, Sakura se inclinou em direção ao ombro do rapaz, apoiando o queixo ali. Ele não protestou. Ela ajeitou-se um pouco para se ficar mais confortável nessa posição, e recostou mais o corpo dela ao lado do dele. Sakura ficou corada com toda aquela aproximação entre os dois, contudo, resolveu dirigir seu foco para a leitura do pergaminho.

Sakura logo perdeu a noção do tempo que eles passaram juntos ali lendo o pergaminho, aquilo realmente não importava. Minutos, horas ou até mesmo dias poderiam ter se passado sem que ela notasse.

E mesmo assim momento que se separaram ainda foi um pouco cedo demais.

**...**

Foram os gritos que a acordaram no meio da noite.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulou da cama, abriu a porta do quarto com tanta força que quase arrancou as dobradiças. Seus punhos já brilhavam envoltos com chakra esverdeado. "Sasuke-kun, você est…"

Ele estava com os olhos fechados, os braços tremiam e se debatiam, Sasuke era mantido em cativeiro pelo mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos. Sakura correu para o lado dele imediatamente, ajoelhada ao lado do sofá, ela tentou segurar seus braços para que eles parassem de se mexer tão violentamente. Ela lutou contra a força de Sasuke enquanto ele chamava por seu irmão, seu pai, sua mãe...

Sakura tentava unir os pedaços do coração do rapaz, enviando uma onda calmante de chakra através de seu sistema. "Estou aqui", ela disse suavemente. "Você está bem, Sasuke-kun. Você está aqui comigo."

Tal como anos antes, o som da voz dela parecia relaxá-lo. Quando ele começou a se acalmar, os gritos aterrorizantes lentamente cessavam entre a respiração ofegante e soluços. Sakura os braços dele assim que eles param de se debater e passa os dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos do rapaz. Um fluxo de chakra continuou a derramar-se por seus dedos.

"Isso mesmo, Sasuke-Kun" ela sussurrou, monitorando os movimentos dele. O pesadelo estava passando. " Volte a descansar"

Quando teve certeza que ele tinha voltado a dormir um sono tranquilo, ela retirou as mãos dos fios negros lentamente.

Quando ela foi se levantar para se afastar a mão dele agarrou a dela com força. "Sakura," ele murmurou, a voz ele estava pesada de sono e um pouco rouca, certamente por ter gritado tanto momentos atrás. "Sakura, fique aqui..."

Com a garganta apertada ela respondeu "Estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum, ok? Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Você sabe disso."

Ela sentiu que o aperto em sua mão não diminuiu nem um pouco, suspirando, Sakura voltou a se sentar no chão sem largar a mão dele. Ela se recostou contra o sofá e deixou-se voltar lentamente para o mundo sonhos.

Quando ela acordou pela segunda vez, estava de volta em sua cama. Sakura se espreguiçou lentamente e escutou os barulhos familiares que vinham da cozinha. Ela colocou os pés para fora da cama e de repente se viu receosa de ir até a cozinha e encarar Sasuke na luz do dia. Será que ele iria ser capaz de ver aquele grande "Eu te amo" escrito em seu rosto? Será que ele enxergava o jeito que o seu coração ainda batia só para ele?

Que coisa mais boba a se pensar, ela concluiu. Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, ela era quase uma mulher crescida e ele, praticamente, um homem feito. Mantendo-se forte, ela finalmente fez seu caminho até a cozinha.

Sasuke ainda estava aquecendo algo no fogão. Ele permaneceu de costas quando ela se sentou na mesa. "Bom dia, Sasu—"

"Você sabe,"

"O que?"

"Você sabe a verdade?" a voz dele ficou mais forte e Sasuke se virou para encara-la. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, provavelmente pela batalha árdua com o sono que o rapaz teve noite passada.

Sakura não hesitou. "Você precisa ser mais claro," ela respondeu. "Eu não faço ideia sobre o que você está falando."

"O conselho, o massacre…" Os olhos de Sasuke estavam fixos nos dela.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Se você está escondendo algo de mim, Sasuke-Kun Eu.."

"Não," ele respondeu, se afastando do fogão. "Não mais."

Sasuke sentou-se de frente para ela na mesa, tomou fôlego e procedeu, contanto toda a história sobre o sacrifício de seu irmão mais velho.

**...**

"Testuda, testuuuda. Tá me escutando?"

Sakura parecia em outro mundo, os olhos fixados em algum ponto na loja de flores.

"Então você concorda? Você e Kiba vão sair em um encontro nessa Sex—"

"_Como é?!_"

Ino pôde ver uma veia saltando na testa de Sakura. "Te peguei, boba," ela concluiu. "Você não está ouvindo uma palavra que eu falo hoje."

Sakura revirou os olhos. "Isso não é verdade."

"Sério?" Ino levantou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu a resposta. "Qual é o nome do cara que dormiu comigo noite passada?"

"_Você dormiu c_–"

"Te peguei de novo!"

"Porca, tá me zuando?!"

Ino sorriu alegremente. "Eu estou brincando com você. Dormi na minha cama ontem à noite, perfeitamente sozinha. No entanto, você poderia me apresentar aquele seu colega de time que é bem bonitinho... "

Sakura bufou, "Eu já te disse, Sai não sabe absolutamente nada sobre sexo, ou encontros, namoros, ou qualquer coisa relacionada, se é que isso importa pra você..."

"As coisas que eu poderia ensinar pra aquele garoto…" Ino suspirou, jogando o rabo-de-cavalo para trás, fazendo uma pose dramática.

Sakura cobriu as orelhas, sendo igualmente teatral. "Eu não quero falar sobre o Sai, Ino, eu realmente não quero."

Ino deu risada. "Sakura, sua espertinha. Tudo bem, vamos falar sobre outra coisa."

"Obrigada, Deus—"

"Me conta, como é morar com o Sasuke-Kun?"

Sakura resmungou, "Ah não, de novo não…"

"Não consigo imaginar outra coisa que te deixaria tão distraída!" Ino arrumou uma mecha indisciplinada do cabelo de Sakura "Você é sempre tão pé no chão."

"Acredito que essa seja a coisa mais gentil que você me disse o ano todo!"

"Nem se acostume com isso," Ino mostrou a língua para a amiga. "Mas então, qual é o problema?"

Sakura pensou por um instante, mas ela nunca ia conseguir mentir para a melhor amiga."Bom, realmente é sobre o Sasuke-kun, mas eu…" Ela desviou o olhar e mirou algum ponto distante. "Eu não sei se posso falar sobre isso."

Ino ficou séria imediatamente. "Ele não fez nada com você né, ele—"

"Não, Não!" Sakura levantou as mãos em sinal de negativo. "definitivamente não. Ele só…. Teve uma vida difícil."

Ino franziu os lábios, olhando para Sakura por um longo momento. Em horas como essa, Sakura não podia evitar pensar que Ino estava lendo sua mente. (De fato, ela realmente poderia, se assim quisesse)

"Mas, você está bem?" Ino disse.

Sakura assentiu. "Estou bem."

"Então não precisamos falar sobre isso." Ino concluiu, balançando as mãos no ar, como se jogasse o assunto aos ventos. Sakura não pode evitar a sorrir com aquele gesto, Ino era tão irreverente e tão graciosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou bem mais curiosa sobre você, pra ser sincera." Sakura continuou. "As coisas tem sido bem difíceis pra você também"

Sakura, Shikamaru, e Chouji estiveram ao lado de Ino quando ela surtou nos primeiros dias depois da guerra. Primeiro ela tinha perdido seu Sensei, para tempos depois perder o amado pai... Sakura foi capaz de assistir Ino desabrochar em uma linda e forte flor, que supera os ventos frios do inverno, sua melhor amiga sempre foi muito valente.

"Eles vão me nomear como líder do clã" Ino disse por fim, com uma incomum voz baixa. "Isso não poderá ser oficial até eu fazer dezoito anos, mas na prática..."

Se o balcão da loja não estivesse entre elas, Sakura teria dado um forte abraço na amiga. "Você foi até lá contar para ele?"

"Sim, eu fui." Ino respondeu. "Fui até o cemitério assim que tive a confirmação." Ela sorriu para a flor que segurava nas mãos, obviamente, a flor era uma cosmos branca. "Eu não sei se vou ser capaz de fazer isso, Sakura. Okaasan diz que eu não devo me preocupar, mas eu não estou pronta para substituí-lo. Nem agora, nem nunca."

"Você não irá substituí-lo, Ino." Sakura disse gentilmente. "Você está o sucedendo. Ele estaria muito orgulhoso de você."

"Ele sempre teve orgulho de mim," Ino a corrigiu gentilmente. Sakura sorriu.

E aquela frase foi o que precisava para espantar o clima pesado da conversa.

"Cara," A loira lamentou-se. "Eu tenho uma baita responsabilidade pela frente, hein? Que problemático."

"Você tá parecendo o Shikamaru."

Ino a lançou um olhar assustado. "_Nunca._"

**...**

Sasuke não estava em casa quando ela voltou do seu encontro com Ino, preocupação brotou em seu peito antes mesmo dela poder pensar sobre a ausência dele.

_Não seja boba, Sasuke-Kun pode muito bem tomar conta dele mesmo_. Ela pensou.

Depois de pendurar o casaco, Sakura foi direto para o quarto. Congelando ao chegar na porta e ver o interior do aposento.

Encima de sua cama havia um simples buquê de papoulas vermelhas e brancas.

Ela pegou-o cuidadosamente nas mãos, procurando pelo cartão que se encontrava por entre as flores.

_Sakura,_

_Não me espere. O idiota queria sair._

_Sasuke_

"Ino," Sakura riu baixinho. "Sua pilantra."

**...**

Depois de ser obrigado a levar o imbecil do seu amigo bêbado para casa, Sasuke finalmente retornou para o apartamento de Sakura, precisamente às quatro horas da manhã. O rapaz (ligeiramente bêbado também) tinha decidido que a próxima vez que ele e Naruto brigassem, ele iria finalmente acabar o tão incrível e insuperável futuro Hogake com as próprias mãos.

Ele parou apenas quando estava prestes a entrar em colapso com o sofá em sua frente. Embora o sol ainda não tenha nascido, com o Rinnengan, ele pôde ver claramente o que havia sido deixado para ele na mesinha do café. Ele pegou a papoula vermelha e a folha solta de papel que estava por baixo dela, no qual tinha um recado escrito:

_Sinta-se a vontade para usar o outro lado da cama._

As mandíbulas do rapaz se apertaram. Seus olhos foram do pedaço de papel para a porta do quarto dela. Certamente ela não quis dizer nada com isso. Ele próprio não quis insinuar nada além de gratidão com aquelas flores. Agora, pensando bem, não tinha sido uma ideia muito boa, mas a amiga loira de Sakura encorajou tanto que ele acabou concordando.

Ainda assim, a oferta era tentadora. Ele se lembrou da sensação boa que era ter os dedos dela em seus cabelos e a tranquilidade de ter sua mão segurada pela dela.

_Que droga…_ Sasuke pensou. Não seria nada de mais juntar-se a ela naquela noite, mas ele decidiu que iria, ao menos, tomar um banho primeiro.

**...**

Quando a luz da manhã invadiu seus olhos, Sasuke estava adormecido ao seu lado. Ele realmente tinha dormido do outro lado da cama, tal que a demarcação de espaço entre o corpo dos dois era muito bem delimitada. Ela não pode evitar sorrir.

"Sempre tão correto, Sasuke-kun" ela murmurou, levantando da cama. Ela arrumou o cobertor sobre o rapaz adormecido. Ele pode dormir o quanto quiser…

Silenciosamente, ela abriu o armário pegando seu uniforme de shinobi.

**...**

"Eu odeio ter que manda-la para longe tão cedo, mas não existe mais ninguém que pode resolver isso pra mim."

"Eu entendo, shishou," Sakura falou. "Esse é um procedimento muito delicado."

"Você sabe... Pela lei, Não é permitido mandar um chuunin numa missão solo rank-S."

"Bom, shishou, é o que fazemos quando temos pupilos favoritos…"

Tsunade deu uma risada alta. "Não seja tão confiante, Sakura."

"Não é como se eu fosse sua aprendiz ou coisa assim."

"Podemos mudar isso agora mesmo."

Sakura riu. "Tarde demais."

Tsunade olhou para o selo na testa de Sakura, lembrando dela própria. Esta seria a ultima missão que Tsunade iria mandar Sakura realizar como Hogake. "Sim, tarde demais."

"Então," Sakura disse, seu rosto mudou para uma expressão séria, "Será uma semana, inicialmente, na periferia da vila do som. Entendi corretamente?"

"Exatamente. Entre, recupere os frascos. Entregue-os para Katsuyu o mais rápido possível, ela irá trazê-los imediatamente para mim. Saia."

Ambas sabiam que não seria tão simples.

Tsunade levantou-se de sua cadeira. Educadamente, Sakura faz o mesmo. "Eu estava falando sério, Sakura," advertiu Tsunade, olhos cor de avelã encarando os olhos verde esmeralda. "Não fique muito confiante. Esta cidade precisa de você."

Sakura assentiu. "A solução nos frascos… É o que nós estamos procurando, não é?"

"É o ultimo composto que precisamos para a cultura das células Hashirama, sim, você está correta."

"Quanto tempo acha que poderá concluir a montagem da prótese definitiva quando esse composto for adquirido?"

"Baseando-se em suas anotações?" Tsunade colocou uma mão sobre a mesa de carvalho, batendo os dedos na madeira enquanto pensava. "Dois dias, talvez menos."

Sakura se curvou. "Entendido."

**...**

"Sasuke-kun, bom dia!"

Saindo do quarto, Sasuke não pode conter uma cara feia ao olhar a garota que estava cumprimentando-o.

"Você está saindo."

"Uhum!" De pé, ao lado da mesa, Sakura estava vestida com sua conhecida roupa vermelha de sair em missões. Ela pegou um pergaminho de senbons e o jogou dentro de sua mochila médica."O dever chama."

Ele cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na parede. "Com quem?"

"Ah, sou só eu dessa vez!" Ela fechou o zíper da mochila. Apoiando a perna sobre uma de suas cadeiras, Sakura amarrou uma bolsinha em torno de sua coxa direita.

Ele desviou o olhar, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha, antes que a mesma ficasse vermelha.

"Sasuke-kun, não faça essa cara triste. Vou começar a imaginar que você vai sentir minha falta ou coisa assim."

He fez uma careta. "Por quanto tempo?"

"Uma semana, no máximo." Ela voltou a ficar de pé, verificando todos os bolsos uma ultima vez. Garantindo que todas as suas armas estavam bem escondidas e no lugar certo, Sasuke supôs. "É uma missão bem direta, não estou preocupada com ela." A moça concluiu.

"Porque mandaram você?"

Ela ficou em um silencio mortal por alguns segundos. "o que você está insinuando, Sasuke-kun?"

"Você é a principal médica-nin da vila" ele falou. "Se é uma missão tão simples, seria um desperdício tira-la de Konoha"

"Eu disse '_direta'_" ela respondeu um tanto rude. "Não '_simples_'."

"Entendo."

"Ótimo. De qualquer forma, você deveria tirar a semana para olhar os novos anúncios de apartamentos." ela apontou na direção do jornal aberto na mesa da sala de estar. "Eu circulei três novos anúncios, você provavelmente pode visitar. Eles parecem muito promissores."

Sasuke não tinham lembrado que precisava procurar um apartamento.Não tinha uma boa razão para isso. Ele pretendia contar para ela a verdade sobre seus planos futuros, mas ele decidiu que não séria necessário agora, não no momento que ela estava saindo para uma missão. Isso podia esperar.

Então ele respondeu, "Claro."

"Fantástico." Ela sorriu, um sorriso tão esquisito que ele imaginou ter algo errado. "Fico feliz que eu te peguei acordado, estava imaginando que teria de te acordar"

_Eu não me importaria._

"Cuide-se, tá bom?" ela continuou, andando na direção da porta. "Te vejo em uma semana."

Suas mãos estavam virando a maçaneta da por—

"Sakura."

Ela se virou para olha-lo. "Sim?"

"Eu posso te acompanhar até o portão."

"Sasuke-kun," ela riu. "Você não está nem vestido direito, eu posso ir sozinha."

He resmungou, desencostando da parede. "Só me da um min—"

"Obrigada."

Ela saiu pela porta antes que ele pudesse dar qualquer resposta.

**...**

"Ela está três dias atrasada."

"Fica frio, teme" Naruto disse, se espreguiçando na grama. "Sei que você sai em missões fazem anos, mas atrasos acontecem."

"Três dias é muito tempo para uma missão de uma semana" Sasuke insistiu. "Isso é quase cinquenta porc—"

"Sasuke, cala a boca. Você ta _me_ deixando nervoso."

He resmungou. "Deveria estar."

"Quer saber?" Naruto se levantou do chão, ficando em pé. Olhando seriamente para Sasuke. Ele se colocou em linha reta, pés separados, mãos na cintura. "Escuta, eu vou prometer isso pra você da mesma forma que eu prometi para a Sakura-Chan. Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu definitivamente vou trazê-la de volta."

_Não é você que vai atrás dela..._

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Tanto faz."

"Sério, teme?! Eu to fazendo uma promessa pra vida toda aqui! Essa é uma coisa que não acontece duas vezes."  
>Sasuke sabia que o loiro estava tão preocupado quanto ele. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Sakura não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Ele pensou em sua situação: Estava preso em Konoha, sem poder fazer nada, sem saber como Sakura estava ou quando ela iria voltar para casa.<p>

Pensar sobre isso o deixou inquieto. Quando foi que ele se tornou alguém que se contenta com a espera? Sasuke se sentia como um animal de rebanho, preso por cercas.

"Naruto" ele disse, cortando o discurso do amigo pela metade. "Vamos treinar."

**...**

"Baa-chan!" Naruto disse lacrimejando, abrindo as portas. "Sakura-chan deveria ter voltado SEMANA PASSADA!"

Tsunade não gostou do jeito que Naruto entrou em seu escritório, com Sasuke logo atrás dele. Sentado em seu lugar, logo a frente da mesa da Hokage, Kakashi cumprimentou ambos com um aceno.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto quase se jogou encima do seu antigo professor, "Você _tem_ que dizer para a baa-chan nos deixar ir atrás da Sakura-Chan!"

"Ah, Naruto—"

"Negado." Tsunade concluiu.

Naruto andou até a mesa da Hokage, batendo a palma de sua mão contra a madeira de carvalho. "Você pode, pelo menos, nos dizer onde ela está?"

Tsunade resmungou. "Fazendo o que lhe foi ordenado, eu presumo."

"Como pode estar tão calma?" Naruto insistiu, aumentando o volume de sua voz. "E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela?!"

"Tenho certeza que ela está bem."

"Baa-chan—"

"Hokage," Sasuke interrompeu.

Tsunade levantou as sobrancelhas. "Uchiha."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza."

Colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, Tsunade descansou o queixo na parte de trás de seus dedos entrelaçados. "Você está questionando sua Hokage?"

Ele estreitou os olhos, o Rinnengan cintilando perigosamente.

"Devo lembrar-lhe, Uchiha," Tsunade continuou, "O quão precária sua situação é nesse momento. E você, Naruto—" Ela se virou para encarar o sucessor de seu sucessor, que, para seu crédito, não pareceu se acovardar nem um pouco. "—Não vamos esquecer que somente um de nós nessa sala sabe dizer, precisamente, o que a Sakura é capaz de fazer."

Até mesmo Kakashi teve o bom senso de voltar a seus afazeres.

Com isso, Tsunade bateu a mão forte na mesa de Madeira."E agora sumam da minha frente, vocês dois!"

Relutantemente, os dois sumiram no mesmo instante.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi começou, seu olho exposto agora fitava o vazio que segundos atrás era ocupado pelos dois rapazes, "Eu peço desculpas pelos meus alunos."

Mas Tsunade começou a rir no momento em que os dois deixaram a sala "Ai, cara, isso me trouxe muita nostalgia!" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso foi quase como botar Jiraya e Orochimaru pra correr mais uma vez."

Kakashi sorriu por baixo de sua mascara. Mas ainda um pouco preocupado, perguntou com receio, "Mesmo assim tenho que perguntar, Sakura—"

"Ela está bem, Kakashi." Tsunade se recompôs e respondeu. "Se algo preocupante tivesse acontecido com ela, não acha que Katsuyu já não teria me avisado?".

**...**

Na ausência dela, os pesadelos voltaram com toda força.

Sasuke acordou ofegante, as mãos estavam agarradas com força nos lençóis. O nome dela nos lábios trêmulos. Tentando acalmar o coração, o moreno se ajeitou por debaixo das cobertas. Rosto pressionado contra os travesseiros, ele tentou se agarrar aos vestígios que ela deixou ali. Os traços do seu calor, seu cheiro. Ambos escorregaram por seus dedos como areia, foram embora como as pétalas das flores de cerejeira que são levadas pelos ventos do outono.

**...**

Ela cambaleou através da porta perto do meio-dia, quase um mês depois da data que pretendia retornar.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke correu até ela imediatamente, como se tivesse encontrado água no meio do deserto. "Você está sangrando."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…" A voz da garota saia fraca, mas ela estava ali. Sasuke se esforçou para se apegar a aquele fato: Sakura estava viva.

"Cuidado, vou sangrar por toda sua roupa…"

"Eu não me importo." As roupas de Sakura estavam em frangalhos. Lacerações cobriam os braços dela, mas a maioria do sangue, Sasuke pode notar, estava vindo da área dos pulmões. O coração dele estava batendo descompensado. "Eu preciso te levar para o hospital."

"Eu estou bem, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, não seja irritan—"

"Meu selo, ele está dando conta do recado. Vê?" Ela deu um passo para trás, os joelhos tremiam, levantou os braços ensanguentados na direção dele, para que Sasuke pudesse inspeciona-los. Ele foi capaz de ver que os ferimentos estavam se curando lentamente. "Estou me regenerando. Eu só preciso…"

Suas pernas perderam a força e ela caiu para frente. Ele prontamente a segurou, pegando-a em um abraço delicado. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e ele pode sentir a leve respiração dela perto de seu pescoço. Colocando a mão nas costas de Sakura, Sasuke começou a se concentrar, permitindo que seu chakra irradiasse pelos dedos que permaneciam em contato com ela.

Ela soltou um suave suspiro de contentamento, reconhecendo que Sasuke usava nela um ninjutsu médico preliminar.

"Então você não parou de estudar meus pergaminhos..." ela murmurou.

Ele ficou aliviado que ela não podia ver seu rosto, que encontrava-se extremamente corado devido ao suave toque dos lábios dela sobre seu pescoço. Movendo-a da melhor forma possível, Sasuke a puxou para mais dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta que encontrava-se atrás deles.

"Você poderia me segurar só mais um pouco? Vou ficar boa em um minuto."

Ele a apertou levemente sobre seu peito. "Aa."

"Então..." ela disse. "Advinha o que aconteceu?"

"O que?"

"Você não adivinhou, Sasuke-kun."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Sakura…"

Ela riu. "Eu usei seu jutsu estúpido."

"Mesmo?"

"Aham!" ela suspirou aliviada. "Queria que você tivesse visto, a bola de fogo foi enorme."

"Você pode me mostrar amanha, quando estiver melhor."

"Pode ter certeza." Ele pode sentir os lábios dela se curvando em um sorriso. "Salvou a minha vida."

Naquele momento haviam milhares de coisas que Sasuke gostaria de dizer.

_Ótimo, espero que esse jutsu possa lhe servir sempre que você precisar, você merece usa-lo. Queria que você soubesse o que isso significa pra mim. Agora esse jutsu é tanto seu quanto meu._

Mas ele não disse nada disso, apenas colocou a cabeça para frente, descansando o queixo sobre o cabelo dela.

"Sakura."

"Mm?"

"Okaeri."

Os braços dela, agora curados, o puxaram para um abraço apertado e terno, assim como o dele. (Ela o amava, ele sabia disso. Ela ainda o amava muito.)

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun."

**...**

Envergonhada, Sakura limpou o rosto com a parte de trás das mãos.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto a repreendia, mas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele também. "Você é uma boba..."

No palco em frente a eles, Tsunade entregou a capa de Hokage para que Kakashi a vestisse. Enquanto o ex-sensei do time sete prontamente vestia os símbolos do líder da vila oculta da folha, a multidão de ninjas e civis não paravam de aplaudir fervorosamente. Naruto e Sakura não eram os únicos com os olhos marejados entre as pessoas ali presentes.

Foi um momento particularmente comovente para Sakura, ser capaz de ver seu mentor chegar ao ápice do que é ser um ninja. Pega pelo calor do momento, ela pulou em surpresa quando alguém segurou em seu braço.

Era somente seu colega de quarto. (casa, na verdade.)

"Algum problema, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele colocou algo na mão dela. "Você está choramingando muito alto."

"Você é uma pessoa terrível." Ela respondeu, como quem entendia tudo sobre o rapaz ao seu lado e levantou a mão para ver o que se encontrava lá. Era um lenço antigo branco, feito a mão, o símbolo Uchiha bordado lindamente em sua borda. "Sasuke-kun! Eu não posso chorar nisso!"

Ela pressionou o lenço sobre peito do rapaz. Ele a olhou desacreditado. "Sakura, é só um lenço vel—"

"É muito lindo! Não, Eu realmente não poderia. Espere, Sasuke-kun, o que você tá fazen—"

Levantando o queixo dela gentilmente para cima, ele limpou as bochechas molhadas com o lenço. Naruto e a multidão estavam concentrados nas festividades e não notaram que Sasuke secava as lagrimas de Sakura tão ternamente.

"Pronto." Sasuke falou, devolvendo o lenço para as mãos de Sakura. "O estrago está feito"

Ela não pode evitar de sorrir. "Bem, Obrigada. Para reparar o estrago vou lava-lo antes de devolver para você."

"Nem se dê ao trabalho." Ele murmurou.

"Porque eu n—"

Ele colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. Ela corou.

"Olha," ele disse. "Kakashi vai fazer o discurso."

**...**

Aquela noite, quando os dois já se encontravam em seus respectivos lados da cama, Sasuke finalmente falou o que a dia se passava em sua mente.

"Estou indo embora."

Ela já tinha chorado o bastante por hoje.

"Eu sei, Sasuke-kun." Ela queria abraça-lo. Mas não abraçou. "Eu já sabia disso há um tempo."

**...**

"Quer ajuda?" ela se voluntariou, com as mãos atrás das costas.

"Está tudo bem." ele respondeu, jogando os últimos de seus pertences na mochila de viagem, Sasuke fechou o zíper rapidamente. "Feito."

"Eu, hum," Sakura começou a falar, "Na verdade, tenho algo pra você."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e disse provocativo "Você poderia ter dito isso _antes_ de eu ter fechado a mala"

"Você não vai precisar guardar o que eu vou te dar ." Mostrando a língua e tirando as mãos de atrás das costas, ela entregou-lhe um pacote simples embrulhado com um tecido vermelho. "Abra."

Ele obedeceu. Quando ele desembrulhava o presente, foi capaz de sentir o tecido suave do manto preto em seus dedos.

"É um material bem resistente" Sakura explicou, tentando não olhar nos olhos dele. "Achei bem prática."

_Eu achei que esse presente poderia me manter com você de alguma forma, em qualquer lugar do mundo que você for. Ela pesava enquanto o via examinando o presente.  
><em>  
>"Eu não tive tempo de colocar o símbolo Uchiha..." ela continuou, "Mas…"<p>

"Pode me ajudar a vestir?"

Sakura o olhou nos olhos. Como sempre, ela não foi capaz de ler o olhar que ele lhe dava.

"Claro."

Pegando o manto, ela o colocou cuidadosamente sobre os ombros dele e abotoou na altura do pescoço. Foi um gesto bem intimo, ela estava completamente sem jeito, as mãos tremulas se afastaram do rapaz assim que ela terminou de arrumar o tecido.

Dando alguns passos para trás, Sakura permitiu que seus olhos vagassem por toda a extensão de Sasuke. Ela não fazia ideia de quando seria capaz de vê-lo novamente.

"Sasuke-kun, Eu—"

Ela foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Ela suspirou. "Deve ser o Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura colocou um sorriso no rosto. "Vamos, Sasuke-Kun, vamos te acompanhar até o portão."

Ele assentiu, dando um passo para frente, ficando parado ao lado dela.

**...**

_Vejo você logo..._

* * *

><p><em>*Quid pro quo: Expressão que significa algo como "Isso por aquilo", normalmente usada com relação a "troca de favores".<br>_

* * *

><p>Olá! gostaram? Achei essa fanfic muito fofa e gostosa de ler e como eu estou precisando treinar meu inglês achei que seria interessante traduzir pra vocês, dependendo da aceitação do pessoal por aqui vou pedir a autorização para traduzir todas as fanfics SasuSaku dessa autora, ela escreve muito bem! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.<p>

Se acharem algum erro podem me avisar, no momento estou sem beta :(

**Pra quem quiser ler a obra original em inglês, o link é: **www(ponto)stannide(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com/post/103359808372/title-interim-summary-sasuke-lives-with-sakura [ tire os espaços no começo e substitua os pontos ;) ]  
><strong>Mas eu recomendo que entrem no blog da autora e leiam as outras fanfics SasuSaku que são fofas demais: stannide(ponto)tumblr(ponto)comdirectory  
><strong>

Fico aguardando reviews, gostaria de mostra-los para a autora, ela ficou um pouco ansiosa para saber se aceitaríamos bem aqui no Brasil, ela é uma fofa gente. E eu também quero poder ler a opinião de vocês pra ver se publico outras histórias dela aqui :)

Obrigada! Até a próxima.


End file.
